Wings of the demigods (the reboot!)
by Jay Woofit
Summary: (This is the reboot of Wings of the demigods) There has always been something going on in their lives, and now they might have some answers to what. This is a three way cross over including Harry Potter.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one: 

_Nico's POV_

"Dude do you have any idea where we are?" Leo asked. "Not really, just where we are going." I said. "Dude you have no idea what we're going to find so why are we doing this?" He said. "Cause I just feel compeled to go this way, it's like something is guielding me this way." I said. "If we die I'm blaming you." Leo said. I just nodded and kept walking until I froze. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "I don't get it, the feeling just stopped." I said. I looked around not at all getting what the hell was going on, I opened my mouth to speak but just then something knocked me to the ground and pinned me down. I groaned and got my face off the ground and spoke. "Would you mind getting the hell off me." I said looking at the girl who just feel out of the sky.

"Sorry." She tried to stand up but ended up falling on me which hurt a bit causing me to groan in pain. "Leo get over here and help me." I said. Suddenly I noticed the feeling of something wet soaking into my clothes and it felt warm and sticky, I somehow flipped myself to where she was off me and I could look at her. There was blood soaking her shirt but I saw the wound. "She's hurt!" I said pressing my hand against the wound making her hiss in pain. Leo immediately pulled out some bandages and gave them to me, I pressed hard against the wound to stop the bleeding and then wrapped it in bandages. "Come on, help me get her to her feet." I said. We lifted her up effectively and started walking/running back the way we came until we got back to camp and rushed her to bunker 9, once inside we found a place to set her down so I could check her wounds. I was glad to see that the bleeding had stopped and she was still awake, I looked at Leo who was just looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Dude the only reason we found her is because you litteraly lead us to her. If we hadn't been out there she could have bleed out." He said.

"I don't know what to tell you man, I just knew what to do." I said. "Dude I swear you have to be psych or something." Leo said. "Sure, how are you feeling?" I asked the girl. "Better, thanks." She said. I nodded in response and walked to Leo to talk to him. Suddenly the girl said something so I turned around to look at her. "What did you say?" I asked. She bekoned me over so I walked back to her, but I appartly I wasn't close enough for her cause she grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me closer and put her mouth next to my ear before she whispered. "Ak-45, you can figure out the rest." She whispered.

She let me go and I walked over to Leo, he looked concerned about me but I just grabbed his arm and we walked out of the bunker together. "Dude what did she say to you?" He asked. I twitched slightly and looked at him. "I need a computer." I said. Leo took ahold of my arm and lead me cabin one. "Come on, let's hope a laptop will do." He said. When we got inside we where greeted by the baby dragon Odin who I gave a quick stroke before we walked over to his master Harry Potter. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Harry asked once he saw us. "We need to use your laptop." Leo said. "Alright." Harry said. He stood up and got out his laptop, Leo took it and gave it to me. soon we where sitting on the floor as I typed. I wasn't even all that sure of what I was typing, my fingers seemed to move on their own as I entered some kind of web address in the search bar. When I was done and hit enter we where taken to what seemed to be a storage area for files, I immediately searched for Ak-45 and I found some encrypted file all mentioning Ak-45 or some other thing. "What do we do now?" Harry asked. "Yeah, we need some kind of code to decode this." Leo said. I sighed and rested my head in my hands, I felt a slight headache coming on and I felt slightly sick. "We can probably figure it out tomorrow, I kinda wanna rest for now." I said. "Your right, you look kinda pale to to be honest." Leo said. I nodded and left, telling them farwell before I went into my cabin and flopped onto my bunk and passed out.

 **A/N**

 **First part of the reboot and I'm feeling pretty good, before we get too far though let me explain some things about this. In this Nico is biosexual and he was born in currant times, this is my story so I do get to have some freedom with it. I just wanted to let you know so no one get's confused like last time (I'm lookin at you Tom). So that's it for now, bye.**

 **\- Jay-Woofit**


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two: Sick?

 _Nico's POV_

"Nico, Nico dude get up." I groaned but managed to crack my eyes open to see Leo hovering next to my bunk with a hand on my shoulder. "Huh? What is it?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Dude you have to see this." He said. I got dressed and rushed out with Leo, campers where gathered around the climbing wall but when I got closer I saw why. There was no lava spilling down the walls, when I pushed my way to the front I was stunned by what I saw, right at the bottom was footprints that appeared to be made out of frost and ice was spiking out at the wall. "What the hell is this?" I asked kneeling down to the footprints. "We don't know, to be honest I thought you might have a clue." Leo said. "I've never seen anything like this before, how did this happen?" I asked. "No one is sure, for now the theory is that something managed to sneak into camp but we don't know how." Harry said.

I started to get a headache making me rub my forehead. "Whatever did this must still be here, is anyone looking for it?" I asked. "Yeah, no one has found anything yet." Harry said. I sighed and stood up but my knees bucked causing me to stumble a little. "You okay Nico?" Leo asked. "Yeah I'm okay, I should go eat something." I told him. Leo nodded so I walked to the mess hall to eat something. I ate quickly and headed off to join the search for the thing that caused the climbing wall to freeze over. Something was definitely off about this case but I had no idea what I was looking for so I addvituly returned to the main part of camp to report back to Chiron.

"Thank you Nico, you should go rest. You look exausted." He said. I only nodded before heading back to my cabin and flopping down on my bunk drifting off almost immediately. When I opened my eyes something seemed to be infront of me but I could hardly see anything, after a while my vision cleared and I was greeted by a squished in face and orange fur. I picked up Crooksanks and held him infront of my face. "Since when did I allow you on my bed?" I asked the cat. "Oh cut him a break Nico, he was just checking on you." My sister Hermione said. "Well he's your cat, if I could get a animal it would be a dog." I said placing the cat in my sister's hands. "Whatever, are you feeling okay? You look paler than normal." Hermione said. "I'm fine." I said. My body at that moment decided to betray me as my stomach lurched causing me to rush to the bathroom to empy out my stomach contents.

Once I was done pucking Hermione lead me back to my bunk, she laided me down and rubbed my stomach which has helped me in the pasted when I had stomach issues. "You really shouldn't push yourself, we've talked about this Nico." Hermione said. I groaned in respone curling in on myself. Hermione pressed her hand against my forehead, after a bit she looked confused. "Huh, your not running a fever of any kind. Stay here while I go get Will." She stood up and left the cabin to get the son of Apollo leaving me in the cabin with Crooksanks. The cat hopped onto the bed and sat down next to me making a slight purring sound as he looked at me. My headache from earlier today came back ten fold making me press my hands to my temples and grip my head. Soon enough Hermione returned with Will. "Alright Nico, how are you feeling?" He asked.

I groaned and curled up. "I feel like shit." I mumbled. "Okay, so what's going on?" He asked pulling out his kit. "I've got a horrible headache and my stomach feels like it's trying to tie itself into knots." I tell him with a groan. "Hm, are you taking any medications?" He asked. "Just the ones I've been taking since I was three." I responded. Will looked surprised by my answer. "What medications?" He asked. I sat up and pulled the two bottles out of the drawer in my night stand before placing the bottles in Will's hand. "I'm supposed to take them once a day." I said. Will still looked surprised. "You've been taking them ever since you where three?" He asked. I nodded unsure why he was surprised. "Nico do you realize that no one should be taking any kinda of medications at that age right?" He asked. I concked my head to the side. "Really? Mom acted like it was completely normal." I said. "Are you telling me that your mother gave them to you?!" Will asked looking shocked. "Yeah, she was a scientist, she never told me what they where but she started to give them to me when I was three." I said.

Will looked more concerned than surprised now. "Nico a scientist shouldn't ever for any reason give a child medication. Did she really never tell you what she was giving you?" He asked. "No, should I be worried?" I asked kinda concerned myself now. "Nico if I don't know what these are I have no idea what the side effects could be. For all we know these could be deadly or poisonous." He said. "Really? I've never felt any kind of side effect or stuff like that." I said. "Well I'm going to take one of these each and run some tests to see what these are or what their made of to maybe figure out what they do." Will said taking one of each pill. "Alright." I said. After he left I took one of each pill and took them for the day. After a while I laid down and drifted off to sleep.

"Nico wake up, I have to take a blood sample." I groaned rubbing my eyes. "Why?" I asked. "Just sit up so I can take my sample." He said. I groaned again but complied and sat up and waited while Will took a blood sample. After he was done I laided back down and was a little surprised when he started shining a light in my eyes. "What are you doing?" I mumbled tiredly. "Are you feeling fatigued?" Will asked. "I feel tired." I mumbled. "That's what fatigued means Nico." He said. "Whatever." I mumbled wanting to go back to sleep. Will looked pretty concerned now. "I'll let you get some sleep then but I still need to run some tests." He said. With that I drifted off to sleep glad for some rest.

 **A/N**

 **This is another short chapter, there will probably be a lot of short chapters until I figure out the plot I want. Until then peace! - Jay-Woofit**


End file.
